Family Foundings
by Slytherin Witch
Summary: Okay peoples heres my story. Its my first one for dragonball so please read and review! It would mean a lot to me!


All right readers! This is my first dragonball fan fic. I've been working on it for awhile and I love how it is coming out. This is definitely an author's fic. It goes however I want it to go. The characters ages might not go how the should be. Some of them are rather messed up and it doesn't add up but just work with me people. It will all end up as one thing. Please enjoy reading my story. I have enjoyed writing it for you all to read. So enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Family Foundings  
  
  
Chapter 1 The Seventh Dragonball  
  
  
A man stood looking at a baby girl. He loved her so much. He didn't want to do what he had to do. But it was the only way she would live would be to follow their plan. The man looked over his shoulder at a woman holding a little boy's hand. She nodded at him then looked to the ground, water filling her eyes. He looked back at the baby and knelt down to her. He then kissed her lightly on her forehead and whispered in her ear.  
"I will miss you, Hope. Please come back to us someday."  
He got up and looked to the sky.  
"I'm ready".  
In a flash, the baby disappeared. The man fell to his knees. All that could be heard was a soft cry.  
  
10 years later, Friday morning  
"Hope! Wake up its time for school."  
I rolled off my bed and shuffled to the kitchen. In welcomed me the warm smell of bacon and pancakes,  
"Yum, it smells good."  
I sat down at the table as my mom, Lois, served my family. First, it was my father, Schuyler (Skyler), Then my older sister, Stephanie. Then my other older sister, Lyndsay. Finally, I got my food. Then my mother moved down the table and feed my little bother, Schuyler 2, my little sister, Hannah, and my youngest brother, Blake.  
Once everybody was served and my mom sat down we all digged in. I scarfed down my pancakes and ate my sausage. I asked for seconds. My mother gave me two more pancakes. They soon were off my plate and in my stomach. I had always had a huge appetite for a ten-year-old girl. I loved to eat. When I got hungry, I would eat lots. But it didn't show on me. I was skinny as ever and never gained an ounce from my eating. My mom said it was from running around so much. I didn't care. As long as I could eat and play, I was fine.  
After breakfast I ran into my room and grabbed some clothes to wear. Today I picked out my best outfit. A pair of blue jeans and a orange shirt that read "Boys Lie".  
I loved wearing this shirt because it always made the boys in my class mad.  
I grabbed my hair band from my dresser and pulled my long blond hair back into a perfect ponytail. I was finally ready for school. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Soon I arrived at school. In my class, I met with my best friends. Amber Keith, Michael Diffoot (we call him Mike but I often call him Mikey, he hates it), Autumn Jones, and Chris Ireland. I had a small crush on Chris but I never told anyone.  
"Hey guys," I said as I strolled toward them.  
"Hey Hope. What took you so long?" Mike asked me.  
"Sorry Mikey, I slept in a little. I ran as fast as I could."  
Mike groaned at the sound of Micky. I laughed at him then turned to the rest of them.  
"So, what have we got planned for today?"  
"Well", Amber started, "After we get through all the boring school stuff we were planning on going over to Mike's house and watching this scary movie I brought."  
"Sounds Like fun. What movie?"  
"Final Destination".  
"You've got to be kidding me Amber! That's not scary! I've seen it, I love it but it isn't scary at all."  
"Yes it is," Amber said in a huff.  
"It's okay Amber, I know your pathetic."  
I laughed at my friend's face. We've known each other forever and it's been known that Amber is afraid of everything and I'm not. I always call her pathetic when she gets afraid but she knows its a joke. But she always put on this face that says shut up Hope. We always laugh it off. No big deal.  
"Okay class. Get into your seats. It's time to start class," said our teacher Mrs. Warren.  
I fell into my seat next to Autumn and Chris. Mike and Amber moved across the room to their seats. Unfortunly they had to sit with Kaitella (Kay-tell-a), my rival. She's hated me since the first grade when I got a better grade then her and got to be teacher of the day. Since then, she has tried to find plenty of ways to pass me up or make me feel stupid. Nothings worked so far which has made her even madder. I had always had a knack for school. Always getting good grades. I've never gone a year without getting straight A's. I once beat her up when she tried to criticize my family and friends. Let's say she never tried that again.  
"Today we are going to take notes on the pyramids of Egypt," Mrs. Warren said.  
I sighed and pulled out paper and a pencil. This is going to be one boring day, I thought.  
  
After school, we all walked down to Mike's house. I was running up ahead trying to get them to run with me.  
"Hope! Slow down you know I can't run!" Amber yelled at me.  
"You don't have to run then. Let's see if the others can catch up to me!"  
Amber was born with a hole in her heart. Luckily, she made it but she cant run because it wears her down too much. I was just glad she was alive.  
I looked behind me to see if the others were coming. Once I did, Mike and Chris came charging after me. I screamed and ran at full pace. I reached Mike's house before everyone. I sat down on the porch steps to wait for the others. Mike and Chris were running up the street trying to beat each other. Amber and Autumn were walking at a slow pace talking quickly to each other. I laughed at them. Soon Mike and Chris made it to his house.  
"Hey boys! What took you so long."  
"You think we could catch up to you?" asked Chris. "You're much too fast and you had a head start!"  
"Well then. Who won?"  
"I did!" They both yelled it at the same time.  
"Hey!" They said again.  
I looked at them shooting arrows at each other with their eyes and burst out laughing. They looked at me laughing and joined in. By the time, we calmed down Amber and Autumn caught up with us.  
"Hey what's so funny?" asked Autumn.  
We couldn't answer because we just started to laugh all over again.  
Amber looked at her and said, "We will never get a straight answer out of them.  
At that, Autumn and Amber joined us in laughing. Soon we were all over the ground bawling over in laughter.  
When we could finally stop laughing we went inside Mike's house and watched the movie.  
  
It was about the middle of the movie when my mind started to wonder. I looked around the room. Amber had her head digged into Mike's shoulder looking at the screen every once in awhile. I knew that Mike did not mind this at all. I knew about the secret crush he's had on Amber for awhile now. I also knew that Amber had a crush on Mike. I shook my head at them wondering if they would ever get together. I looked away from them and found Chris sitting on the floor staring at the screen. He seemed to be paying extra attention to the movie because it contained blood at this part. He looked really cute today. I sighed at the fact of that. I had always dreamed that I would be sitting next to him and holding his hand. I always loved that dream. I looked away from him growing a bit pink in my cheeks. I saw Autumn next. She had a pillow close to her face so she could cover he eyes when the bloody parts came up. Autumn had been my friend since second grade. That's when she moved here to California. She had been so alone the first day so I invited her to hang out with my friends and me. She has been my best friend since then. I sighed and looked back at the screen falling back intone with the movie.  
  
When the movie was over, I looked at the time. It was 5:00pm.  
"Oh no!" I screamed.  
Everybody jumped.  
"What?"  
"It's 5:00! I was supposed to be home half an hour ago! My parents are going to kill me!"  
At this I jumped up and grabbed my bag running out of the house to home as fast as I could.  
  
It took me 10 minutes to get home. I ran in the house and found my parents sitting on the couch just inside the house a bit from the door.  
"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry that I am late. We were all watching a movie at Mike's house and I lost track of time. I'm sorry. Please don't ground me!" I panted.  
My parents gave me a stern look. I pleaded back.  
"You gave us quite a scare, missy. You've never been late before-"  
"I know Mom, I'm sorry, I lost track of tim-"  
"Well you will have to be punished for your carelessness," my father said, "I want you to wake up bright and early tomorrow and clean up the garden and plant these new seeds."  
My face fell. I was planning to go out and play tomorrow. At this pace, I would be busy all day.  
"And you cant do anything with your friends all weekend," my mother added, "Now go clean up and get ready for dinner."  
I looked at the floor and sulked to the bathroom. I plunged up the sink and turned the water on. Once it was half full I turned off the water and splattered my face with it. I then took my wash rag and wet it a little. I washed off my arms and hands and threw it back in my drawer. I let the water out of the sink and dried my face and arms. I fixed my hair into a bun and walked out to dinner.  
When I got out to the table, everybody was already sitting down. My mom was serving it out on to the plates. I wrinkled my nose as I saw what it was. Meatloaf, potatoes and corn. I sat down in my chair. After all the food was served and everyone was in their seats we all bowed are heads and prayed.  
"Dear heavenly father, "My father said, "We pray to you for blessings on this family. We pray for to bless this food infront of us to our bodies. We pray for you to help us with the problems that may occur, In your name-"  
"Amen", we all said.  
With that word, I pigged into my food. I finished every last morsel of it. And my stomach was still growling. I didn't ask for seconds. The food was not my favorite so I decided to come back to the kitchen later tonight and have a big snack.  
  
That night I laid in bed in my room. I had a small room all to myself. It had a bed, a desk, a small TV, VCR, and my laptop in it. The walls were covered in pictures I had taken with my friends and me and posters of everything I liked. I sat up in my bed and turned on my bedside lamp. I pulled out my diary from under my pillow and grabbed my closest pen. I opened it and jotted out the day's events.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today has been a fun filled day. After school, I went to Mike's house with the group. We watched the movie Final Destination. It's my favorite movie. Its about five kids that try to cheat death. I won't spoil the ending to you. It ended at 5:00 and I was late getting home. Mom and Dad were really mad at me. I have to clean the garden tomorrow and I can't see my friends all weekend. It totally sucks. My parents are so strict some times. Well I had better get some sleep I have to wake up bright and early tomorrow. Icky!  
~ Hope  
  
I closed my diary when I was done and placed it under my pillow again. I looked up at the ceiling for awhile thinking until the sleepiness engulfed me.  
  
The next morning I put on my work clothes. A pair of old short overalls and a old pink tank top I owned. I grabbed my visor and placed it on my head after I pulled my air back into a ponytail. I went downstairs and to the garden, we had in the background.  
"Great," I muttered to myself as I looked at what I had to work with.  
The soil was now dirt and the plants and flowers were all dead expect for a small patch of marigolds. I looked to find that my parents had set out plants they wanted to be planted and seeds. Then there was a huge bag of soil to use. I sighed as I looked at all the work I had ahead of me. This is going to be harder that I thought, I thought.  
I pulled on my gloves and got to work.  
  
Many hours later I took a break for water. I looked at what I had done so far. I pulled out all the dead plants, flowers, and gently took out the marigolds so they could be replanted. I took out a lot of the old soil. Just enough so I could put the new stuff on top of the rest of it. There was a lot more work to do. I splattered some water on my face and went back to work. I started to pull out the rocks that we still in the old soil. I took out a few big ones and went looking for more. I was hitting my shovel all over the place when I hit another rock. I went to pull it out. It took some maneuvering but I finally got it out. When I looked at it, I noticed it wasn't a rock at all but a ball. I washed it off. It was an orange ball with seven red starts on it. I thought it was cool so I pocketed it. I was going to get a closer look at it later. I then returned to my work.  
  
By the end of the day, I was finished. The garden looked great. My parents were sure proud to see I actually finished it. They thought I couldn't finish. I guess I am not as weak as they thought me out to be. I was to tired to eat dinner so I took a shower then grabbed a bunch of snakes and water up to my room. I closed the door behind me. I went to put my pajamas on when I remembered the ball I found. I changed and took the ball over to my bed. It was hard as a rock. Not like a regular ball. It was a bright orange color and the seven red stars glowed on it brightly. I never had seen this type of thing before but I ha a felling that I knew what it was. Like I had seen it before or something. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I sighed and put it under my pillow and took out my diary and wrote about today.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Not much to say. I cleaned up the garden all day. It looks great now. I'm amazed at my work. While I was cleaning it, up though I found this ball. It's not a regular ball. It's hard like a rock. It orange with seven red stars on it. I feel like I've seen it before but I can't figure it out. Oh well.  
~Hope  
  
I placed my diary back in its spot. I grabbed some snacks and turned on the TV. I watched a bit before I fell asleep where I was.   
  
  
Chapter 2: Finding Each Other  
  
"Dad! Hurry I think I tracked the 7th dragonball!"  
"Where? Gohan where is it?"  
"Its located in America. A state called California. Can I go there and retrieve it? I wanna fly! That would be fun!"  
"Gohan, I would let you go but that is a very long fly. Do you think you could make it on your own?"  
"Dad, I'm 16 years old. I think I can fly to America and back. No problem".  
"Well then get a good night sleep and you can leave tomorrow morning."  
"Yes!"  
I ran in the house and to my room. I threw together a bag of things I would need on my journey. Tomorrow I was going to America to find the last dragonball. Then we can make our wish and have one left over. Hmm, maybe I could wish to make mom less strict. Oh well.  
I jumped into bed and turned off the lights. I lay in bed looking at the ceiling.  
Ok, Gohan you can fall asleep now, I thought.  
I couldn't sleep I was way to exited. I guess that's what happens when your going to fly miles away to a country you've never entered before. Maybe I could meet some new people. That would be interesting. I would see how they live too! This is going to be great!  
All I could think about was leaving. After awhile I was, sound asleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up early. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. After I ran out into the kitchen. I stuffed so food in my mouth and swallowed.   
"Gohan, what's the hurry?" Goten asked me.  
"I'm leaving little bro. I'm going to America to pick up the seventh dragonball."  
"Really?! Can I come."  
"You most certainly can not!" Mom spoke. "Gohan what do you mean your going to America! You didn't tell me! You can't go off by yourself!"  
"Oh come on mom. It will be very educational. I can have hands on experience learning about how they live down there."  
"Well I guess if it's educational..."  
Bingo, I got it. My mom would never turn down an opportunity for me to learn something new.  
"Great! Well I will be going now! Bye Dad!"  
Before anyone could stop me, I was out the door flying in the sky. My bag on my back and a huge grin on my face.  
  
It was getting dark and I was still over water. I could see land up ahead. It was America. I decided to land in a state called Maine. There I would get some sleep then continue my trip to California.  
"Man, I'm getting tired", I mumbled to myself.  
I pushed myself forth going as fast as I could manage. Within a couple of hours, I had reached land. I found myself sitting on a beach. The sand was white and soft. I figured I could stay here tonight then go to California.  
I laid on my back looking up at the stars. It sure was beautiful here. I couldn't wait to get a look around.  
I wonder what Dads doing now, I thought, It's probably morning there. Hope moms not worried.  
I closed my eyes forgetting my worries and fell asleep to the sound of the waves hitting the shore.  
  
I woke up early in the morning. The sun was just coming up. I sat up and looked around me.  
"Well, I guess Ill head out early. Go at full speed and I should reach California in a matter of a hour."  
I shrugged and got up. I threw my bag on my back and shot up into the air. I watched the surroundings below me. It was all so beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. You could see building everywhere and a few cars on the streets.  
"Wow," I muttered, "This is a lot different from home."  
I flew over New York.  
"So that must be the famous statue of liberty, it's amazing."  
I flew on. Before I knew it, I was entering California. I pulled out my tracking device. I was far way, so I took air and flew. Soon I entered a city named Los Angeles. It was already dark so I found a nice place to stay the night so I could wake up early and find the dragonball.  
  
I woke up the next morning to someone taping on my shoulder.  
"Sonny, Sonny, why are you sleeping in the park?" An old lady asked me.  
"Oh, I'm sorry miss. I just...er...was walking in the park and...er...fell asleep. Yeah, I guess I should get home now."  
"What you fell asleep walking, sonny. What was that sonny? Hey where you going?"  
I was already running out of the park at full speed.  
I can't believe I fell asleep in a park! How stupid could I get, I thought.  
I ran on until I reached a school. 'Jefferson Middle School' the sign read. I heard a small beeping noise from something inside my pocket. I pulled out my tracker from inside my pocket. It was going nuts.  
"The Dragonball", I breathed, "It's inside the school."  
I turned off the beeping and entered the school. All the kids were out playing. I weaved my way around people. I got a few weird stares from people as I passed them. I didn't care. I followed the path until I found where it was. It was coming from a backpack of a girl. She was handing around with a bunch of kids. There were three girls and two boys in the group. I walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around abruptly to see who it was. When she turned, I saw her eyes. They were the same shade of black as mine.  
"Oh, Hello", she said.  
"Er...can I talk to you for a moment."  
"Sure," she said brightly.  
We walked away from the group. They were all giving me a funny look.  
"I need to ask you if you have a-"  
I was cut short. A bell had rung in the distance.  
"Oh I'm sorry," she said, "I've got to get to class. Why don't I meet you here after school."  
"Where am I supposed to go until then?"  
"Hide in the boys bathroom and here-"  
She handed me an apple and a small pudding cup.  
"You look hungry."  
She then ran off to her friends and back to class. I stood there for awhile until I shacked off my trance. I ran off to the boy's bathroom. I was amazed as I entered it. This school must be rich. There was a couch and rugged floor. I was amazed. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I took the apple the girl had handed me. For some reason, I felt like I had a connection with her. I took a bite, maybe that's because she has the dragonball. Oh well. I couldn't figure it out. I ate the apple until only the core was left. That was good. I then pulled out the pudding packet. It was vanilla flavored. My favorite. I took the plastic spoon and at it in three spoonfuls. I was still a bit hungry but I guess this had to do.  
  
About an hour later, a bell rang. It signaled the end of school. I grabbed my bag and ran out to the place that I first met her. Soon enough she was walking over to me.  
"Hey!" she yelled out to me waving.  
I smiled and waved back, "Hey"  
"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"  
"I was wondering if you have a small orange ball with seven red stars on it?"  
She stared at me funny, "How did you- who are you?"  
"Sorry, My names Gohan. So you do have the ball. May I see it?"  
"I think you should come home with me and explain this to me. My parents won't be home for awhile so it will be okay."  
"Sure alright".  
"And I let you see the ball under one circumstance."  
"Okay what's that?"  
"You have to race me."  
"As in running? Sure".  
I smiled deviushly. I always loved a good race. She walked over to her friends and explained something to them. Then she walked back over to me waving bye to them.  
"Okay lets go" she said.  
We walked out of the school. When we reached a street, she told me they would race to the end of the street. We got ready and at her call, we ran. I ran fast. Not my fastest. But then I looked beside me to see her passing me up. I ran faster. Finally we were head to head racing to see who would win. I held out a little bit. I ran just enough to stay in front of her. Finally, we reached the end of the street. I had won.  
"Wow, your fast", I said.  
"So are you."  
We walked around the corner until I saw a huge house. It was a two story. It had a huge front yard. I could only imagine how big the backyard was. It was blue in color. There were windows everywhere.  
"There's my house," she said pointing to the big house.  
"You l-live there?" I stammered, "Its huge".  
"My dads a cop and my moms a lawyer. They make good money."  
"Wow".  
She took me into the house. The inside was huge. We walked up a spiral staircase and she led me down a hall towards a small door hidden behind everything. She opened the door and motioned me inside.  
"Your room is so hidden in the back."  
"Yeah I know. I got the smallest room in the house. It is hidden from all view. But I like it. This way I get peace when I want it. And look over there. See that door? It leads to a small bathroom of my own. I love it in here."  
It was amazing how well kept her room was. She had a bookshelf filled with books and a small desk with a laptop sitting on top of it. There was one small bed with blue covers. There was a closet to the left of it. Then there was one small window. Under it were five beanbag chairs. The colors all varying. They were red, yellow, blue, green, orange, and purple. All over, the walls were pictures of what I guessed were her friends and posters of her favorite things, many movie posters. Then she had a small TV and VCR with movies staking up high near it.  
"Your room is so cool!"  
"Thanks. Hey, have a seat"; she motioned her hand toward the beanbag chairs. I walked over and sat in the green one. She rummaged through a drawer next to her bed and pulled some things out. Then she grabbed her bag and sat in the blue beanbag chair across from me. She threw me some chocolate bars.  
"Eat it. You look really hungry."  
"Thanks," I said unwrapping the first chocolate bar, "So what's your name?"  
"Oh sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you. Well anyway my names Hope."  
"Pretty name."  
"Thanks," she said blushing a little.   
Hope opened her bag and pulled out the dragonball.  
"So what is this thing anyway?"  
"Well its a bit complicated-"  
"That's okay, tell me anywise."  
"Okay," I said uneasily, " Well it's called a dragonball. You have the seventh one in your hand. You have to collect all seven of them to-"  
"You mean there's more of them! How many? It's a what-a ball?"  
"A dragonball. Yes, there is seven of them all together, once you collect them all you can summon the dragon and he will grant you two wishes," I said between bites.  
She looked at me dumbfondly, and then she burst out laughing.  
"A dragonball! You can't be serious. You mean you summon a dragon and he will grant you whishes. Is he a genie or something!"  
I kept my serious face on. When she saw it, she stopped laughing.  
"Your not actually serious, are you?"  
"I am."  
"Well then I'm coming with you to summon this dragon. I think I have the privilege to get a wish and see it since I found the seventh one."  
It was my turn to laugh, "you can't come. I came from far away it will take days to get back there and I don't know if I could carry you the whole way!"  
"I don't care," she said stubbornly, "I'm going with you or I'm not giving you the ball. I am going to tell my parents that I'm leaving with you and I'm not coming back for a few days."  
Hope had determination in her voice.  
  
When her parents got home, Hope went downstairs to tell them where she was going. I stayed in her room. I heard a bit of yelling but that was it. About a half an hour, later Hope came back smiling.  
"I'm going. I told them I would go with you without permission anyway so they gave in. Now come downstairs and meet my family. I walked with her until we entered a room with a bunch of couches and a TV.  
"Hey everyone meet my friend Gohan. Gohan meet my sisters and brothers. From the start. That's Stephanie, she's 18. There's Lyndsay, she's 15. Then Schuyler, eight. Hannah, six. And Blake, 4."  
"Hey", I waved to them all.  
"And these are my parents. My Dad, Schuyler and mom, Lois".  
"Hi".  
  
Finally, it was dinner. I was allowed to stay with them if I slept in Blake's room. I didn't mind. For dinner, they made turkey, mash potatoes with gravy, rolls, and green bean casserole. I filled my plate with lots of food. I looked over at Hopes plate. Her plate was filled almost as high as mine was. I was amazed. Wonder if she could eat all of it. They all bowed their heads to pray. I bent my neck a little to show respect. Once they were done, I pigged into my food. It was the first real meal I had all day and I was starving. I ate as fast as possible. Then I drained the coke in front of me. I looked up. Hope had finished her plate too. Schuyler, her brother, was staring at me in surprise. I sat there a bit uncomfortable.  
"Er...this was a great meal. You are a wonderful cook."  
"Thank you dear. I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking."  
"Well, mom were both done so we'll just go," Hope said grabbing my arm and running with me upstairs before anyone could say something.  
  
"What's all that about?"  
"Nothing I was just trying to get us out of washing the dishes. You sure can eat a lot."  
"Me... You ate just as much as me and you're a girl."  
"What's being a girl have to do with it?"  
"Most girls can't eat that much and you're extremely skinny."  
"Well okay thanks I guess. So...Gohan whatcha wanna do until bedtime?"  
"I don't know. Got any games to play?"  
"I have Clue and Monopoly."  
"Well...can you teach me how to play clue?"  
"Sure. Let me get it."  
Hope got up and laid on her stomach by the side of her bed. She reached under it and pulled out a tin box. It read "CLUE" on the sides and top. She brought it back to where we were sitting and pulled out the pieces.  
"Okay since your siting in the green chair you take the green piece and Ill take blue. Now what you have to do is try to figure out where, who, and what was used in the murder of this guy. To do that you have to..."  
She talked on and on, looking up everyone in awhile to see if I was listening. I just smiled and nodded my head. It all seemed like an easy game. Hope won the first couple of games until I got used to it. Then I beat her everytime. We played until her brother came in and said it was time for bed. He led me to little Blake's room. He was already asleep. There was an air mattress on the ground with a few blankets on it for me to sleep on. I made up my bed and laid down in the darkness staring up at the ceiling. This girl meant something to me. I felt something in her but I couldn't figure it out.  
Well, Ill just ask dad when we get back. He'll know, I thought.  
I laid there for awhile until I feel into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
Chapter 3 Home Again  
  
I woke up the next morning. I laid in my bed until I remembered I was leaving home today. I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 6:00am. I ran to Blake's room. Inside I found Gohan playing around with Blake.  
"Well you two are sure up bright and early," I said walking in the room and sitting on Blake's bed.  
"Hope, I wike your frwiend Gowan."  
I smiled and patted Blake on the head.  
"Well, Gowan has to go somewhere with me now. Say bye bye."  
"Bye Bye Gowan!"  
I laughed and motioned Gohan to follow me. We walked into my room. I plopped on one of my beanbag chairs and waited for Gohan to follow the process.  
"So you and Blake seemed to be having fun."  
"He's a cute little kid. He reminds me of my little brother."  
"You have a brother? What's his name?"  
"Goten."  
"Oh what a cute name!"  
"Yeah well um...."  
"So when are we leaving?"  
"Whenever your ready."  
"Okay wait outside my room while I change then!"  
He left the room and I changed my clothes. I put on my pair of dark blue jeans, a pink tanktop, and a blue jacket. Then I pulled my hair back to a ponytail and put on my blue visor hat. I then started to throw a small bag of stuff together of food and the dragonball.  
  
I walked silently into my parent's room and crept up to where my mom was sleeping.  
"Mom?" I whispered.  
"What is it sweetheart?"  
"I'm leaving with Gohan now. I'll be back as soon as possible."  
I heard my mom sigh.  
"Okay sweetie. I hope you find what you're looking for. I'll miss you when you're away."  
"Me too. Bye mommy".  
I crept back out the room and met Gohan at the front door.  
"Okay lets do this."  
"Alright follow me."  
We walked out the door. I stood back looking at my house. I knew I had to leave. Some little voice was telling me so. For some reason, it did not feel as if this house was mine. I belonged somewhere else.  
"Are you okay, Hope?" Gohan said breaking into my thoughts.  
"Yeah okay lets go."  
"Alright hold on to my neck tight now, alright."  
"Okay," I said uncertainly putting my arms around his neck.  
He held me around the waist and jumped. I looked down.  
"Ahh! What are you doing!?"  
"I'm flying."  
"You-you fly?"  
"Yeah sorry I guess I forgot to tell you."  
"No Kidding".  
"Just don't look down and everything will be alright."  
I held on tight and closed my eyes.  
  
It had been an hour or so and Gohan landed somewhere on a beach.  
"What's this?"  
"Just a break so we can eat something before we head out over the ocean."  
"Oh".  
I pulled out some food from inside my bag and handed some to Gohan. We ate quickly.  
"Okay, I'm going to have to hold you differently to make it easier and faster to get over the water, okay?"  
"Alright".  
He picked me up in his arms like in a cradle. As if I were a baby. Then he jumped high in the air taking flight.  
"So Gohan, how old are you anyway?"  
"16."  
"Oh so what's your favorite color?"  
"Green."  
"What do you do in your free time."  
"Train and study".  
"Train?"  
"Yeah".  
"Okay. Well I'm 10 and my favorite color in blue. In my free time I read write and play with my friends."  
Gohan just smiled. I sighed I wasn't going to get a straight answer from him. After awhile I fell asleep in his arms.  
  
I looked down at Hope. She fell asleep. That's good. I didn't feel like talking right now. It's hard to answer her questions without giving myself out altogether. I had to get to dad first.  
I looked straightforward. I was getting closer to land. By the time I got home, it would be around morning time. I could not wait to get home.  
  
"Hope. Hope," I whispered shaking her a little.  
"Huh? Wh-What?"  
"We're almost to my house. I thought you might want to wake up to meet everyone."  
"Oh! Really? Cool! Okay I'm up!"  
She looked around as we flew over places. Soon we would be near enough to my house to walk.  
"So what do you think?"  
"It's a lot different from where I was. It looks great," she said smiling.  
"We can set down over there and walk the rest of the way."  
"Okay, cool. My legs are falling asleep so that would be a good idea."  
I landed on the ground and put Hope down. She stood up and wobbled a little but regained her balance. We walked forward down the path. When we turned a corner, my house came into view.  
"See that house up there? That's mine."  
"Oh! It's so cute!"  
"Cute huh?"  
"Yeah cute. What do you want me to say, radical?"  
We both laughed at her joke. Soon we reached the front door of my house. I opened the door and let Hope in then I walked in after her.  
"Mom! Dad! Goten! I'm home."  
It sounded like a stampede as my mom and Goten came running towards me.  
"Gohan...Gohan...your home!"  
"My baby! Your back!"  
After they let go of me, I noticed my Dad standing in the doorway.  
"Hey Dad".  
"Who's your friend?"  
My mom looked at Hope for the first time with a confused look on her face.  
"This is Hope. She had found the seventh dragonball before me. She wouldn't let me have it unless I took her with me."  
My Dad smiled and started to walk over towards her.  
  
I looked up as Gohan said my name. He was telling his father about me. I smiled weakly. When Gohan finished explaining his father smiled and started to walk over towards me. He kneeled down so he was my height and looked into my eyes. I tried to backup but I was already against the wall.  
"Hi," he said to me.  
"Hello".  
"Why don't you come to the kitchen with me. I can get you something to eat. You look a little hungry."  
"Thank you," I said smiling broadly.  
He then took my hand and led me through the house to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. He then got me a stack of pancakes and set out butter and syrup for me. I buttered the pancakes and poured syrup on the top. I then took a fork and dug in.  
"Gohan, will you come with me for a second?" His father asked.  
Gohan nodded and followed his father out of the kitchen.'  
  
Chapter 4 The Truth Is Told  
  
I followed my father into his room. He held open the door for me and I walked in. He then closed the door behind me.  
"Gohan, there isn't an easy way for me to say this, your friend...well...she's a saiyan."  
"What? How can that be?! She doesn't even look like a saiyan."  
"I know. Someone must have wished her to look like another. Son, we have to wish her back."  
"I-um-wh...okay".  
"We will take her to see Dende with us."  
"Okay".  
"Are you ready now?"  
"Yeah".  
"Okay go get Hope and let's go."  
I walked in a daze to the kitchen. By the time I got there, Hope was just finishing up breakfast.  
"Hope, were going on a little trip. Just grab your bag and come with me."  
"Okay".  
She put her bag back on her bag and followed me outside. My father was already there.  
"Are you two ready?"  
"Yep".  
"Hope, why don't you fly with me this time."  
"Okay, Mr...ah...Mr.?"  
"Just call me Goku."  
"Okay Goku".  
He picked her up in his arms and took off into the sky. I flew off after them still in a bit of shock.  
How can she be a saiyan? She cant...I don't understand. Dads leaving something important from me.  
We finally arrived at Dende's.  
"Hey Dende!" I said as I saw him waiting for us.  
"Hey Gohan! Did you find the seventh dragonball?"  
"Sure did".  
"Alright lets do this!"  
"Hope give him the dragonball," I instructed.  
She quickly went through her bag and took out the dragonball. Then she walked over to Dende and handed him the ball. He smiled at her and said thanks. Then he got the other dragonballs out.  
  
I watched as the short little green guy went to get the other balls. I walked over to Gohan.  
"So, what are you wishing for?"  
"You'll see."  
"Okay".  
Soon he was back. He added six more orange balls to the one I handed him. I watched as he muttered a few words. Before I knew what happened the sky was dark and a big green dragon was in the sky.  
"Ahh!" I yelled and ran behind Goku.  
"Don't let the dragon bother you hope nothing will happen." Goku told me.  
I nodded and looked out from behind him. Gohan was talking to the dragon. I didn't hear what he said but soon there was another man standing there.  
Wonder where he came from?  
"What is you last wish?" The dragon asked.  
"I have a wish," said Goku.  
I looked up at him. To my surprise he looked at me and smiled. He bent down and looked at me.  
"Hope, you're a saiyan. You have special powers and you'll be able to fly like ma and Gohan. But you need to be wished back to what you should look like. That what my wish is for but I need to know if you're okay with it".  
He told me so fast I didn't have time to react. I stood there looking at Goku. Then I felt a feeling that made me know that everything he said was true.  
"Yea, I'm okay with it. I always knew that I was different from others. I guess I am."  
He smiled at me and turned to the dragon.  
"I wish that Hope can be turned back to her original half-saiyan self."  
"Your wish is granted."  
His eyes turned bright red. Then out of nowhere I felt this horrible change. My body was changing. I wanted to scream out in pain but I didn't. I wasn't going to show all these people that I was weak.  
As soon as the pain had come it had left. I started to breathe normally again. I looked over at Gohan who was staring at me. Then at Goku who had a goofy smile on his face. I sat on the ground and pulled my bad towards me. I took out a mirror and looked at myself. I nearly screamed.  
I looked totally different. I had the same dark black eyes but my hair was black. My face had taken a different shape. I then stood up and looked at the rest of myself. My waist was a bit thinner and my skin was darker. I looked behind me and in surprise, I found a tail. I looked at Goku.  
"I have a tail!"  
"Oh yeah that. I guess I forgot to mention it."  
"But you don't have a tail."  
"Don't worry it can get cut off."  
"Cut it off now! I don't want it!"  
"Okay don't worry I'll cut it off."  
I looked at Gohan. He was still staring at me.  
"Gohan what's the matter?"  
"Yo- you look like me".  
I noticed the resemblemence for the first time.  
"Gohan," Goku started, " I would like you to meet your sister, Hope."  
"What!" We both yelled.  
  
Chapter 5 The Story  
  
I stared at Goku in amazement. He was my father. That would make Gohan and Goten my brothers. And that lady, she's my mother?  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before Gohan. I just had to be sure that she was really her."  
We were both quite.  
"Goku, "I finally said", if this is true, why was I sent away?"  
"That my dear is a long story. Why don't you two come over here and I'll tell you."  
Gohan and I walked over to him. He had taken a seat on the floor. Gohan sat across from him. I was about to sit next to Gohan when Goku...Dad...spoke.  
"Hope, come sit here in my lap."  
I walked over and sat in his lap. He hugged me from behind. I wondered how long he had waited to hug me like this before. I let him hug me for as long as he wanted. Finally, he let go.  
"Well I guess it starts when Gohan was just about 6 years old. He was very feisty for a little one. Already knew how to fly. A new evil came after me. I trained every day. And one day your mother came to me and said, she was pregnant. I was the happiest person alive. Then on August 28, 9 months later, you were born Hope. But the evil was coming at me in every way. I don't want to discuss the battle with you two so deal with me. I guess the story starts when I was threatened once by him...  
  
"Goku, you will never live to see this world. I am going to kill you then I will destroy this planet!" said an evil voice.  
"No!"  
"What Goku? You don't want me to kill you. Well then if you want I'll kill someone else first if you can live through this!"  
A wild blast came my way. I blocked it easily.  
"Well, well Goku. You're faster than I imagined. Now whom should I kill? How about your friend...Krillen or maybe your wife...ChiChi."  
"Don't you dare lay a finger on ChiChi!"  
"Oh not ChiChi...well then how about your daughter Hope?"  
Fear flashed all over my face. I couldn't let him get Hope. Not my baby!  
"Well what's that I see Goku? Fear is it. You don't your daughter to die I see. Well I'll give you 5 hours to say goodbye before I kill your daughter!"  
"Noooo!"  
He was gone in a flash. I stayed there for awhile paralyzed in pain. I couldn't let anyone hurt Hope. I thought up a plan. I knew only one thing could save her life. I flew home as fast as possible. Once I got there I found ChiChi and Gohan in the Kitchen. Hope already asleep.  
"ChiChi, go get Hope now. We've got to hurry."  
"What is it Goku?"  
"There's no time to explain. Hopes life is at risk."  
ChiChi ran into the other room and returned carrying Hope.  
"Lets go."  
I picked up ChiChi and flew into the air Gohan following behind us. We came up here and the dragon was called. I had to make a wish. I already told ChiChi and Gohan about it. They agreed but I knew that this was going to be really hard on all of us.  
"Dragon, I would like to wish that Hope is to go live in America where she will be safe. I would like her to look like the American Family so she will be treated well. And they will always treat her as if she was really one of their own. But first I would like to say goodbye."  
"When you are ready your wish will be granted."  
I looked behind me at ChiChi. She was holding Gohans hand very tight. She nodded her hand and I turned back to Hope. I kneeled down and said my goodbye then stood back up. I looked at the dragon and said I was ready. You disappeared in a flash. The dragon was gone and I was left to live in misery.  
I ended up killing the evil and living on with life. Soon after ChiChi got pregnant again and Goten was born...  
  
And that's the whole story. I gave you up to save your life. I wanted you to be happy so I sent you away."  
I had a weird feeling that I can't explain. I felt happy yet sad at the same time.  
"I have a question."  
"What is it Hope."  
"After you killed the evil why didn't you wish me back?"  
"That's because I knew you would find your way back here on your own. I said something to you that night, do you remember what I said."  
"Yea, you said 'I will miss you, Hope. Please come back to us someday.' that's why I felt as if I had to go back with Gohan. I knew something would be waiting for me."  
"Your right we were. Gohan what's the matter?"  
"I-I remember now. I remember when we went up to see the dragon and my baby sister went away. I forgot about it. It was too painful so I pushed it out of my mind. But now she's back".  
Goku...Dad...smiled at Gohan.  
"Let's get home, your mother will be worried."  
"Can you teach me how to fly first? I want to fly home!"  
"Okay".  
We all stood up.  
"Now what you have to do is concentrate really hard and jump, okay? Now try."  
I did what he said. I concentrated and jumped. But my feet hit the ground again.  
"Concentrate harder."  
So I concentrated harder and jumped but hit the ground again.  
"A little harder".  
I concentrated on it harder and jumped. This time my feet didn't hit the ground. I looked down. I was flying. I landed back on the ground.  
"That was great. Are you ready to go home now?"  
"Yeah!"  
So Dad, Gohan, and I flew home.  
  
"ChiChi! We're home!"  
She came running out of the house.  
"Goku! Where in the world did you take those two! They just got home a while before and the next thing I know your all taking off again!"  
"ChiChi I'm sorry," he said walking over to her.  
"Sorry doesn't do anything mister!"  
Dad took her hand and walked her away from us. I heard him just a little bit.  
"ChiChi, Hope is back. Our daughter Hope. Look over there."  
She looked over at me. Her face changed from being angry to looking like she was about to cry.  
"H-hope," she said turning back towards Goku.  
"Yes, I found her."  
She then started to walk towards me. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She stared at me and then got me in a tight hug.  
"M-my baby!" she said between sobs.  
I just hugged her back. Not very sure of what to do. Goku came over, undid her grasp on me, and led her inside the house. I stayed where I was for a little while. Everything finally felt right. I was where I belonged. This is what I've been looking for all this time. My family. Gohan came up to me.  
"Hope, you alright?"  
"I'm perfect Gohan. Finally I know where I was supposed to be."  
Gohan gave me a quick hug and we walked into the house.  
  
It was time for the kids to go to bed. I could tell because Goten and Hope were falling asleep where they were. Today had been quite a day. After ChiChi calmed down, she planned a day for us. We went out for a picnic lunch. She said it was so we could all get to know each other better. Goten was happy when he found out he had an older sister. He stayed by her side all day asking questions. Then we came home and spent most of the time sitting around talking and having fun as a family. This was the day I had been waiting for since I said goodbye to Hope.  
"Alright kids," I said, "Time for bed".  
"Aw Dad", Goten whined," I'm not ti-ti-erd."  
He tried to stifle a yawn as he said that. I laughed at him.  
"Don't worry you'll be able to talk to Hope tomorrow but its time for bed. Why don't you show her to her room."  
"Okay," he said as his face lit up.  
He grabbed Hopes hand and led her to where she would be staying showing her where everyone else's rooms were on the way.  
"Gohan, you should be hitting the sack too."  
"I know, I think I'll go lay in bed and read for awhile though."  
"Okay but don't stay up too late."  
"Alright".  
Soon the room was empty except for ChiChi and I.  
"Hey ChiChi you wanna go to bed?"  
"Yeah lets go, I'm exhausted."  
We walked to our room and laid in bed. Soon after I felt myself falling asleep.  
  
Chapter 6 Saying Goodbye  
  
I was about to turn off my light and fall asleep when I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I turned towards the door as it was opening. Standing in the doorway was Hope.  
"Hey Hope, what's the matter."  
"I...um...er..."  
"Come on spill it."  
"It's scary sleeping in that room by myself can I sleep in here with you tonight," she blurted out.  
I smiled at her. And moved to one side of my bed.  
"Of course," I said patting the spot next to me.  
She smiled. It looked exactly like our dads. She ran over to my bed and climbed in. I pulled the covers over both of us and turned off my light.  
"Gohan?"  
"Yea?"  
"I was wondering. I can stay here and live with you all, right."  
"Of course, Hope. Your part of the family".  
"Oh good. And Gohan? Can I go say goodbye to my friends and family tomorrow".  
"Yea. Dad can take you there. He'll use instant transmission."  
"Will you come too."  
"If you want me too".  
"Good. Goodnight Gohan".  
"Night Hope".  
Soon she fell asleep. I stayed up for a few minutes running the days events through my mind. Then the blackness engulfed me and I fell asleep.  
  
"ChiChi," I whispered", Come see this quick".  
ChiChi followed me out of the room. I led her towards Gohan's room. I opened the door up a little bit. ChiChi and I looked in.  
Inside Gohan and Hope were sleeping. Their faces towards us. They were both sleeping peacefully. Gohan had his arm around Hope as if he were holding a teddy bear.  
"Goku, lets take a picture."  
ChiChi ran off to find the camera. She came back a few seconds later holding her camera and pushed me out of the way. She crept the door open more and snapped a picture. She was about to take another when I pulled her away and closed the door.  
"Let's let them sleep. They are going to have a long night."  
"Oh alright," ChiChi said as she walked off to make breakfast.  
  
I woke up and looked around. Everything was different. It took me awhile to remember where I was and what happened. Gohan had his arm around me. I snuggled back into him and closed my eyes. I didn't have time to try to fall asleep again because a few seconds later Goten ran in and jumped on us.  
"Gohan! Hope! Wake up!"  
I kept my eyes closed. Next to me, I heard a small groan.  
"Goten, do you always have to wake me up so early?"  
"Yes, anyway breakfast is ready I thought you two might be hungry."  
That's when I smelled the air and smelt waffles.  
"Hope are you up?" Goten asked.  
"Yea," I said sleepily.  
"Yeah! Let's go get breakfast!"  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed. We both ran to the kitchen and sat down. I smiled at Goku who looked at us.  
"You hungry?" he asked.  
We both nodded fastly. He laughed at us. A few minutes later a very tired Gohan came into the room. He sat down on a chair and waited for breakfast. Soon enough ChiChi came to the table and served us all some waffles. The syrup was passed around the table. We all ate hungrily. Once we finished Gohan spook up.  
"Dad, Hope wants to stay but she would like to say goodbye to her family and friends back in America. Also she would like to pick up some of her stuff. Do you think you could teleport me and her there tonight so we could do that?"  
"Of course. Whatever you would like to do."  
"Can I come too dad?"  
"Not this time. Maybe next time."  
"Oh okay, Hope lets go play in my room."  
"Okay," I said.  
We both got up from the table and ran to Goten's room to play."  
  
It was finally time to go. This day had been fun. Goten and I played all day. I also got my tail cut off.  
I held on to my Dads hand. I was very afraid of what my mom and dad back home were going to say. I wanted to stay with my real family but I didn't want to leave my friends. This was going to be very hard.  
Gohan walked over and held on to Dads shirt. I told him where to go. He put two fingers on his forehead. In a flash, we were in front of my house. I took a breath and walked up towards my house. I was going to have to leave this all. I ran up to the door and opened it.  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled.  
Soon my mom and dad came running into the room. They stopped dead in their tracks when the saw me.  
"Hope?" my mom, asked.  
"It's me mom. I back to what I am supposed to look like. This is my father, Goku, and my big brother, Gohan." I said pointing them out.  
"I can explain," Goku said," When Hope was a little baby I wished for her to come live with a family here in America and look like them. So she came to you. I had to wish her away because she was in danger. It was for her life."  
"I never thought she was ours," my dad said", she was different. But I loved her anyway."  
"Mommy, daddy," I said", I'm going to live with my real family. Don't be unhappy. I'll come back and visit. I love you too. I just never felt at home here. I belong with my real family. I just would like to pack my things and say bye to my friends."  
I hugged them both. Then Gohan and I ran up to my old room to pack my stuff.  
An hour later we were done. I packed everything in my room up. The only thing left was my bed, which was stripped of the sheets. Everything was boxed up. We went downstairs. Gohan and I were going to my old school to say goodbye to my friends.  
"Dad? Can you go to my room and take all my stuff back. Were going to say bye to my friends. We'll be back probably when you are finished. That okay?"  
"It's fine sweetie. You go now."  
"Okay".  
My other parents had already left for work. They told me I could take anything I wanted. They also gave me a present. It was a Nintendo 64 with a bunch of games and a gold-chained necklace that read Hope. They told me they loved me, that they would miss me, and to visit whenever I could.  
  
Gohan and I finally reached my school. It was lunchtime so everybody was out playing. We walked into the school. I found my friends sitting in our regular spot but they all looked sad. I walked over to them. They gave me a funny look. I remembered that they probably didn't recognize me. I was about to say who I was when Amber spoke.  
"Hope?"  
"Hey Amber...guys."  
"Oh my god Hope where have you been and what have you done to your hair."  
"I can only answer those part way. I've been with my real family and I am back to what I am supposed to look like. And this is my brother Gohan."  
They all stared at me in disbelief. I wanted to tell them everything but I decided it was better not to.  
"Guys, I'm leaving. I don't know when I will be back. I'll write to you all and e-mail you. I just wanted to say goodbye."  
At that, Amber and Autumn started to cry.  
"Hope, why do you have to go?" Autumn asked me.  
"Because I have a family that I belong to. I want to stay with them. The people I have been living with aren't my real family. There kind of like my protectors. I'm going to miss you all."  
We talked for awhile. Until it was time for me to go and say my good-byes. I talked to all separately.  
"Amber, I'll miss you girl. You e-mail me with anything that happens okay?"  
"Alright Hope. You e-mail me with any news too."  
We hugged and Autumn came up.  
"Autumn, you take care of yourself. I want to hear from you too. Got that."  
"Of course".  
We hugged and Mike came.  
"Micky, I'll miss you bud. If you and Amber get together you tell me, got it?"  
"Yea, bye Hope".  
I hugged him and Chris came.  
"Chris, I want to tell you before I leave that I have had a crush on you. I hope you will always remember me."  
He didn't speck. I kissed his cheek and walked over to Gohan.  
"Okay, I'm ready. Bye you guys!"  
We walked out of the school. Tears started to form in my eyes. I didn't wipe them away. I let them come.  
"Hope, everything will be okay. We will come visit them, I promise."  
"I know."  
  
When we got back to my old house my dad was waiting for us outside.  
"I finished with all the stuff. I also put it all in your room Hope. Are you ready to go."  
I took a deep breath, "Yeah".  
I grabbed his hand and Gohan grabbed hold of mine. Soon we were standing infront of my new house. I smiled and walked inside. I went straight to my room and fell asleep.  
  
Chapter 7 The Next Day  
  
I woke up early that morning. It was still dark outside. I figured that it was atleast around 6:00. I didn't feel like leaving my room so I started to unpack all my stuff. After around 2 hours of working my room was done. It looked a lot like my room in the other house except it was bigger.  
I congratulated myself on my work and left my room. I went straight to Goten's room. He was still sleeping and was half off his bed.  
"Goten", I called softly and nudged him.  
"Huh? Wh-what?"  
"Hi Goten!" I said brightly.  
"Hope! Your back!"  
"Of course I'm back, silly. Do you want to come see my room?"  
"Yeah!"  
We ran off into my room. I sat down on my bed as Goten surveyed it.  
"Wow! It's cool! Did you bring all this from the other place?"  
"Yep".  
"Hey cool! A Nintendo 64! Can we play it?"  
"Yea lets play".  
  
I woke up to loud sounds coming from Hope's room. I rolled off my bed and walked to her room. I opened the door a crack and looked in. Hope and Goten were sitting on some of her bean bag chairs in front of her TV playing video games.  
I walked in and sat on her bed. They didn't notice me because they were to into their game. It was Super Smash Brothers. Hope was about to throw Gotens character off the edge when he did some special move which made Hope fall back and die.  
"Noo! Goten you killed me!"  
"Hahaha! I am the master!"  
"Master of what?" I asked.  
Their heads snapped around with fearful looks on their faces. When they noticed it was I, they plastered smiles on their faces.  
"Gohan! You scared me!" Hope said.  
"Sorry. You 2 woke me up. You're being very loud."  
Their smiles just got bigger. I shook my head.  
"Why don't you two go wake up mom and dad and tell them your hungry."  
"Okay!" they both yelled and ran out the room.  
  
I was sleeping soundly until someone jumped on me. I opened my eyes quickly. There sitting on top of me was Hope with a huge smile on her face.  
"Hi daddy," she said.  
"Hi sweetheart".  
I looked over towards ChiChi. She had Goten on her with a smile on his face.  
"Why are you two in here so early?"  
"Were...," said Goten.  
"...hungry," Hope finished.  
I laughed at them.  
"Alright, alright", said ChiChi, "I'll go get breakfast ready."  
"Yeah!" they cheered and ran off to play.  
  
I was sitting with Goku on the couch. Gohan was sitting on another couch opposite us reading a book. You could hear faint sounds of Goten and Hope playing in Goten's room. I smiled at the thought that I had my baby back.  
"What are you smiling about," Goku asked me.  
"Oh, nothing."  
Just then, there was three knocks on the door. I got up to see who it was. I opened the door to find Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks at the door.  
"Hi ChiChi", Bulma said," We thought it was about time for a visit".  
"Well come in come in. I'm glad you came."  
Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks walked in.  
"Goku is waiting down in the living room why don't we go down there."  
I started to walk when there was a tug on my arm.  
"Miss ChiChi," Trunks asked me, "Where's Goten?"  
"He is in his room but go with your mother and I'll go get him."  
"Okay".  
They all walked down to the living room while I went off to get my other two kids.  
"Goten, Hope. Come with me. We have some visitors."  
  
I walked with my mom and brother into the living room. I was kind of nervous about meeting these other people. When we reached the living room, I found my dad talking to a man with black hair and a woman with blue hair. Sitting on the floor was a boy with purple hair.  
"Trunks!" Goten yelled as he ran over to the boy with purple hair.  
I stood behind my mom as the woman and man turned around. My mom smiled at them and walked over to them. I stayed by the door.  
"Bulma, you remember about 10 years ago I got pregnant and had a baby girl but she had to go live somewhere else."  
"How could I forget ChiChi. You were so sad and I was with you every moment until you started to feel better."  
"Well, Bulma, she's back."  
"What?"  
"Hope, sweetie, come over here", my mom asked me.  
I walked over to my mom. She put her arm around my shoulders.  
"Bulma, this is my daughter, Hope."  
"Oh my god. Vegeta did you hear this. Oh ChiChi I'm so happy for you all. She looks just like you and Goku."  
My mom smiled. The man, Vegeta, was giving me a funny look. Bulma was real nice though.   
"Hope, why don't you go play with Goten and Trunks so I can talk to the grownups, okay?"  
"Okay mommy."  
I went over to the boys.  
"Hi," I said.  
"Hello", Trunks answered.  
"Trunks this is my sister Hope. Hope this is Trunks."  
"You have a sister?"  
"I do now!"  
"Okay, how?"  
"Can we tell you later? Come on lets go play. Hope can we play in your room?"  
"Yeah lets go!"  
We ran off to my room. I fell into one of my chairs.  
"So whatcha boys wanna play?"  
"Lets play Nintendo!"  
"Okay!"  
We all brought beanbag chairs over to the TV and sat down infront of it. The boys chose a game. They wanted to play Mario Cart.  
"So, Trunks, do you have any siblings?"  
"Yeah, I have a sister. Her name is Bra. She is 7 years old."  
"Where is she now?"  
"She wanted to go to her friends instead of here."  
"Oh. So how old are you?"  
"Nine. How about you?"  
"Ten".  
"Can you guys explain to me now about how you got here?"  
"Okay. It all started when I found a dragonball one afternoon while I was cleaning up my garden. I lived in America. I had no idea what the ball was or what would happen next. One day at school Gohan came walking up to me. He told me all about the dragonballs and why he needed it. I told him that if he wanted the ball he would have to take me with him. He did and that's when I came here. My Dad told me about how he had to wish me away when I was a baby to protect me from so evil person that was after me. I was wished back to my regular self and may I say that hurt a lot. Then I decided to stay with my real family. I told my other family that I was leaving and that I would come back to visit. That's the story about how I came to be here."  
"Oh. Wow".  
  
We played all day. I got to know Trunks a bit better. He was becoming one of my good friends here. It's good because I was starting to miss my friends in America. Trunks had to leave around dinnertime. Goten and I begged our Mom for him to spend the night. She refused saying that if he stayed we would be up all night. So sadly, we said goodbye. Trunks said he would come over and play whenever he could. Once they left I went to my room and turned on my laptop. I had asked my dad before if I could log on to the Internet so I could e-mail my friends back home. He said it was okay.  
I went straight to my mail to see if I got anything new. Unfortunately, I didn't so I decided to send the first letter. I started with Amber.  
  
Hey Amber!  
It's great down here. It's so much different from where I used to live. The house is a lot smaller but I don't care. I think it's wonderful. My room is a bit bigger than it was. I decorated it the same. I still have to put up all my pictures but I need to get some tape first. Guess what? I have two brothers. Did I tell you that? I know you met Gohan. He is my oldest brother. He is sixteen. But I have a younger brother too. His name is Goten, and he's 8. We hang out a lot. Today I met his friend Trunks. We get a long good. He had came over today so we played all day. My mom wouldn't let him spend the night though. Oh and he's nine and has a sister who is seven. Her name is Bra. Well I better get going. E-mail me back soon! Miss ya! Tell the others if I don't get to them that I say Hi!  
~Hope  
  
Hey Micky!  
You miss me? So how are things with you and Amber? Did you get together yet? You know she likes you too so why don't you just ask her on one date? Well my life is pretty good. I spend most of my time hanging out with my brother Goten, he's eight. Today I met his best friend, Trunks. He is 9 years old. We played all day. But don't worry, you are still my best friend! I just have more friends here! Yeah!  
~Hope  
  
Hey Autumn!  
How's everything back home? I am having a great time here. Expect for the fact that I miss you all. I had a nice time today. I was playing with my brother, Goten, he's eight. And his friend came over, Trunks, he's nine. We played Nintendo almost all day. Goten and I couldn't convince my mom to let him spend the night though.  
~Hope  
  
Hey Chris!  
I'm sorry if I scared you when I said goodbye. You're still my friend though, right. So how is everything at home? Good I hope. I have a new friend here. I met him today. Names Trunks and he is nine years old. He was a good friend of Goten, my brother (who is eight years old).  
Well boy I don't know what to say so I'll talk to you laters. Byes!  
~Hope  
  
  
Chapter 8 Meeting More People  
  
We were all sitting around the table eating our breakfast. Hope and Goten were talking about what they wanted to play today. Mom was talking to Dad about something. I could tell that Hope might see mom yell at Dad again for something.  
"Hey Dad," I said", Why don't we all go train today. Give Hope a little bit of what she can learn."  
"Okay, if Hope wants too".  
"Okay, I want too," Hope said.  
"I wanna come too," Goten said.  
"So mom can we all go?" I asked.  
"Yes but don't hurt my baby. It's her first time don't forget that."  
"We won't."  
  
"Alright Hope. Now since you already know how to fight we will start with dodging. What you have to do is dodge all my punches, okay," My dad said.  
"Sure Dad I got it."  
"Okay we will start off slow."  
"Why?"  
"Okay nevermind."  
He threw a punch at me. I dodged it perfectly. He threw another and I dodged it also. Then he started to punch at me really fast. So I dodged them all. He stopped after awhile.  
"Whew, Hope were did you learn to dodge that fast."  
"Lets just say I liked to start a lot of fights and not with girls so I have come accustomed with dodging."  
"Well then it doesn't look like we will have to practice that. How about now you try to hit me."  
"Okay".  
I started to punch at him. I kept hitting air but I kept at it. Soon I was doing it so much that I started to go really fast. So fast that I actually hit my dad in the nose.  
"Ouch!" he yelled. He flew down to the ground.  
"Oh daddy I'm so sorry."  
"That's okay Hope. You are doing very well. Why don't you fight Gohan for awhile."  
  
At the end of the day, I had learned a lot. I had become super fast and they started to teach me special blasts. I was worn out. I laid down on one of the couches in the living room was I was called to get up for dinner.  
"Hope dinners ready!" My mom yelled.  
"Okay I'm coming!"  
I rolled of the couch so I was on my hands and knees. I pushed myself up and scuffed my way to the kitchen.  
I plopped down on a chair between Goten and Gohan.  
"You look a bit tired, Hope, we didn't overdo training today, did we?" my father asked.  
"No, I'm okay Daddy. I just have to get used to this all."  
"Okay, well guess what? I got a surprise for you. Tonight some friends of mine are coming over and you will get to meet them."  
"Really? That's so cool!"  
"I glad your happy. Do you think you could stay up long enough?"  
"Of course daddy," I said as a smile crept on my lips.  
  
Goten and I sat in my room playing a bored game when there came a knock on the door. I looked up from what I was doing and stared at the opening of my door. I was eager to meet these people but I was also nervous what they were going to say about me.   
"Hey, don't worry Hope. They'll like you I promise."  
I smiled at Goten, "I know, I still a little nervous though."  
"Come on, let's go meet them know."  
"Okay," I said getting up.  
Goten grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. Inside were many people. They were all sitting and chatting loudly.  
"Hey Goten", called a short man with gray hair, " Is that your girlfriend?"  
"Hey Krillen, no I don't really think I want to date my sister."  
At that, the whole room fell silent. I looked at Goten. He seemed to be hitting himself for giving out the big surprise like that. I then felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked up. It was my father.  
"Everyone, I would like you all to meet my daughter, Hope."  
"Hope? Goku, are you saying she's back?" A voice asked.  
"Yes, Yamcha, I am."  
"Dende?!"  
Everyone started to move at once. They all looked happy to see me.  
"Hi," said the short man", I'm Krillen and this is my wife 18 and over there is my daughter Marron. She is eight years old."  
"Nice to meet you", I said shaking there hands.  
"Hi, my name is Yamcha", Yamcha said next.  
"Hi. Nice to meet you".  
"Hello, I'm Piccolo."  
I stared at him. He was green like the little Dende fellow. "Oh... hello."  
Next, a man with three eyes came up to me.  
"Hello, I'm Tien."  
"H-Hi".  
"Don't worry about the third eye," Goten whispered to me.  
I nodded my reply.  
"Come on, let's go talk to Marron. She is another good friend of mine".  
"Okay".  
We walked over to Marron who was sitting in a chair reading a magazine. She looked like she was shorter than Goten. Her blond hair was up in two pigtails.  
"Hey Marron!" Goten said.   
"Hey Goten! Who's this?"  
"My sister".  
"I didn't know you had a sister".  
Goten then told her the whole story. She seemed to be hanging on his every word as if he was crazy.  
"Wow, that's cool. So, Hope, how old are you."  
"Ten".  
"Oh that's cool. I am only eight."  
"Do you want to come play in my room?"  
"Yeah lets go!"  
We all got up and went to my room. Marron said I did a good job at decorating it. She especially liked the pictures on the wall like wallpaper. We played games until her mom said she had to go. I then realized that everyone had left. So I said goodnight to Goten and went to bed. I put on my pajamas and got into bed. Before I flicked out the light, I pulled out my diary.   
  
Dear Diary,  
My life is great! I have the best brothers and some great new friends. Their names are Trunks and Marron. I still miss all my other friends though. I hope I will here from them soon!  
~Hope  
  
I put my diary back under my pillow and was about to turn off my light when there came a knock on my door.   
"Come in!"  
Gohan walked into my room. He came over and sat at the edge of my bed.  
"Hey Gohan!"  
"Hey Hope, I got to tell you something."  
"Shoot."  
"Well Hope. I am not really sixteen years old. I was trying out an aging machine of Bulmas. It will change you took look as any age you want. The day I tried it out was the same day I got the lead on the dragonball. So I stayed as my sixteen self. When I found you, I decided to stay here for a few days. Hope I am leaving to go back to my own house. To my wife and daughter".  
"Your wife and daughter? You have a wife and a daughter! Oh my god Gohan and your just telling me this now! I'm okay. Sorry I snapped. Just tell me, how old is your daughter?"  
"She's seven."  
"Really, wow. What's her name."  
"Pan."  
"Well Gohan. You go home to your family. Just promise me I can come visit you whenever I want."  
"Of course you can."  
He patted my head and left the room. I sighed and turned off my light to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Well that's what I have so far! I will have more chapters soon. Once they're typed. Please review my story! It would mean a lot to me. Tell me if you like it or if you hate it. And if you hate it tell me why! Please! Thank You!!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
